


Simple

by SLWalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Pirate Family, Snippet out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Talzin pissed off the wrong Nautolan.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applecider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecider/gifts).



> This is literally just a wildly out of context snippet. But it obviously relates to the other pieces I posted in this timeline, all of which you can find under the Happy Pirate Family tag. XD

“It’s simple,” Kilindi Matako said, standing there with arms akimbo, her blaster not even drawn from her holster. “You either free the Nightbrothers – _all of the Nightbrothers_ – or I call my friends down and before you have time to so much as fart out a _tendril_ of green mist, we’ll hold the title on this wretched little ball of slavery and misery.”

Mother Talzin was an imposing figure. She also made the very critical error of trying to steal Kilindi’s other-half. Of course, she failed – Maul had precisely no interest in anyone claiming to be his mother or being stolen from the pirate who stole _him_ , and Maul was quite capable of rescuing himself – but that was the last straw.

Feral and Savage were still on this miserable rock, too. For various reasons, they had not yet joined Hondo’s crew – part misguided loyalty to Dathomir, part altrusim to the rest of their clan, part plain old fear of the Nightsisters – but now was as good a time as any, to steal Maul’s big and little brothers and maybe turn the lives of the rest of the Nightbrothers around.

Kilindi was one hell of a pirate. She was only twenty-three and she was stealing _an entire subspecies of kriffing zabrak_. Hondo was so proud. That was why his ships were all in orbit. And his mother’s ships. And Aurra Sing’s ship. And all of _her_ friends. And Jango Fett’s ship. And _his clan’s_. When Kilindi had declared her intentions, he had called upon favor after favor after _favor_ to make sure she had the fire power to do it.

Now, he stood behind her and rubbed a tear out of his eye. He didn’t say whether it was pride or laughter. Perhaps both.

“Ah ah,” he said, waving his blaster when he saw Talzin’s fingers twitch. “My daughter has given you our terms. Let’s negotiate like civilized folks. Please, though, do leave the zombies outside, they smell _terrible_.”


End file.
